Jealousy
by LittleTayy
Summary: Nikki begins to feel jealous because Callum and Diane are dating. At first she thinks she's jealous of Diane for having Callum, but when it's the other way round, what will Nikki do? Can she face up to her true feelings? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy

**AN: Hi well this story is for A for Antechinus, and Charmed Lassie who's previous stories have given me this idea. Also recent episodes, in Australia. LOL. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please read. ALso this chapter is split into 2 parts as it was a bit too long. LOL.**

* * *

Jealousy

'Right, I'll pick you up at around, 7-ish.' Callum asked Diane, as she nodded her head. She blushed slightly as she left the office and noticed Nikki in the doorway.

'Sarge.' Diane said as she left. Nikki smiled as she sat down at her desk.

'What you smiling 'bout?' Callum asked.

'Oh, nothing really. What was that about with P.C. Noble?' Nikki asked, fishing.

'Nothing that concerns you.'

'Oh c'mon, I won't tell a soul.' Nikki replied.

'Right. Well, I'm taking her to dinner. If you must know.' Callum stated, quietly.

'What?' Nikki asked, she didn't know how she felt but she definitely didn't want them to go on a date.

'What? What's wrong?'

'Oh, it's nothing. It's just, I'd be careful with Diane Noble.' Nikki retorted before she could think. Callum just looked at her questioningly.

'Why? Should I be careful I mean?' Callum asked.

'She's power mad. She'll do anything to get what she wants or where she wants to go.' She said suddenly, Callum looked at her disbelieving.

'I'll keep that in mind then.' Nikki nodded. She couldn't understand why she had just lied. Not to mention it was a pretty big lie. She did know one thing though; she couldn't stand even the idea of Diane and Callum together. She knew she shouldn't be feeling like this, she was happily married after all. Yet the thought of Callum and Diane together was devastating her.

'Di, can I speak to you for a minute?' Callum asked. Diane nodded and followed Callum.

'Yeah. Anything wrong?'

'Well, I'm not sure. It's just Nikki said some things. I just wanna know if they're true.' Callum stated, unsure of Diane's reaction.

'Like what?' Diane said cautiously. What was Nikki saying about her? She thought.

'Well, Nikki said you where only using me to get power yano, or get ahead as a copper.' Diane felt her anger boil up inside her. How dare Nikki say something like that. Diane thought.

'NO! I like you Callum. Really like you. I'm definitely not using you to get ahead. I don't think I'd need to.' Diane said furiously, storming off to find Nikki.

'You!' Diane shouted as she entered Custody, followed by Callum. Nikki looked up from the youth that had just been brought in.

'What are you playin' at? How dare you? You have no right! No right at all, to mess about in my personal life.' Diane shouted as she slapped Nikki, hard, across the face. Nikki's eyes started to prickle.

'Di…Diane, I'm, ah, I'm sorry.' Nikki stammered.

'I don't wanna hear it. Is it just me or do you want no one to be happy! Do ya want all of us to turn out desperate like you!?' Diane shouted as Gina came rushing out.

'OI! Pack it in!' Gina shouted, first, then.

'What the hell is goin' on here?' she stated. Gina noticed a furious Diane being held back by Callum and a red-faced Nikki, close to tears standing in the middle of Custody.

'Alright, P.C. Noble my office. NOW! Sgt. Wright wait outside. Stone back to work.' Gina yelled exasperatedly.

* * *

**AN: Hi please reveiw, I want to know if you like it or not. Anyway, as LilMissShy93 would say "_Kudos_" Yeah yeah whatever Bye!**

**XxTeexX**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I have been band from the computer for a while. Anyway here's the next chapter. Read On...**

Jealousy: A Diane-Callum-Nikki Story

'Right, what was that about then?' Gina asked sitting.

'I slapped Sgt. Wright, ma'am. Sorry ma'am.' Diane said a little calmer.

'Right, well at least you were honest and didn't say nothing because that's not true. Is it?' Diane just shook her head.

'May I ask why you slapped Sgt. Wright?'

'Course, Cal…I mean Sgt. Stone and Sgt. Wright would tell you anyway.' Gina nodded, noticing Diane's slip of the tongue.

'Well, Sgt. Stone and I were going on a date tonight, right. And I guess he told Sgt. Wright. Then Sgt. Wright said some things to him about me.'

'Can I ask what Sgt. Wright said about you?'

'Yeah, she called me a power mad bitch, that I was only using Callum to get ahead as a copper.' Diane said close to tears. Gina was surprised, she had never seen Diane like this and never could she have thought Nikki say something like that.

'Well, PC. Noble you will get a disciplinary and I would suggest you take leave. That's an order. Alright?' Diane nodded; she knew that this would happen.

'Ma'am.' Diane said as she left the office.

'Nikki come in.' Gina said as Diane deliberately bumped Nikki in the shoulder.

'Diane! Di, I'm sorry 'bout that.' Callum apologised.

'Why? It's not your fault. It's _hers_.' Diane retorted, Callum knew she meant Nikki when she said _her_.

'I mean, I know we disagree on how to do things. We have different policing styles, but I didn't know she hated me this much.'

'I don't think she hates you as much as you think.' Callum replied.

'Really?'

'Really. In fact she compliments you very often.'

'Right well I gotta go get changed. Gold gave me leave.'

'7-ish, then?'

What, you still wanna go out?'

'Yeah.'

'Yeah it's fine.' Diane said smiling.

'So Nikki PC Noble did slap you?'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Why would PC Noble slap you?' Gina asked. Nikki stayed quiet knowing Gina already knew.

'Mmm…Are you aware that PC Noble, is suggesting you called her a "_power mad bitch_"?'

'I didn't say she was a bitch. I think she added that.'

'Even so you did call her power mad? She also said that you said she was using Sgt. Stone to get ahead as a copper.'

'I know, I'm a horrible person. I don't know why I did it.' Nikki muttered, head in her hands.

'Right well do you want to take action against her?'

'What? Oh no, no! I think I deserved it.' Nikki said, she felt extremely guilty, for saying those things about Diane.

'Yes I think you did.' Gina stated, making Nikki look at her shocked.

'Ma'am.' Nikki said leaving the office. She was going to find Diane and apologise. Nikki found Diane in the locker room. Nikki opened her mouth to speak, but all she could do was stare at Diane. Then a thought struck her, a thought she definitely didn't want to have. She shook it off and then left Diane in peace, confusion clouding Nikki's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey well here is another chapter, hope you like it. And, please, no flames after this chapter because I have a feeling some of you may hate me for what I have written in this chapter, so sorry in advance. But please just remember, this chapter is very much needed for the rest of the story. Well, READ ON I guess...Kudos... :) :)**

Jealousy: A Diane-Callum-Nikki Story

It had been two weeks since Diane had slapped Nikki and Diane was finally back from leave. Nikki didn't know if she was relieved or was dreading Diane coming back to work. Nikki couldn't stop thinking about the young constable and it was making her nervous. She had never had this type of feeling towards anyone before especially a woman. Nikki entered the change rooms looking for Emma, when she saw Diane changing. Nikki stood there for a full minute just watching Diane.

'Ah, something you wanted Sarge?' Diane asked noticing Nikki.

'Um…Yeah, is Emma in here?' Nikki asked coming to her senses and blushing slightly.

'No, sorry. Is that it Sarge?'

'Well, no. I wanted to talk to you actually.'

'Oh, well Sarge I'm already late. Sorry.' Diane said quickly brushing past her. Nikki's skin tingled where Diane had accidently brushed it.

'What's with Sgt. Wright lately? She's been off with the fairies.' Diane heard Beth ask Sally.

'Probably somethin' to do with, Diane takin' leave.' Sally stated simply. Beth gave Sally a blank look.

'Don't tell me, you didn't hear about it?' Beth just shook her head.

'Well, Nikki and Diane had a fight in Custody and Diane slapped Nikki. Apparently Nikki called her a power mad slag or something.' Sally explained.

'I didn't know Sgt. Wright was like that. Beth stated shocked.

'Neither did I.' Sally agreed. That's when Diane spoke up.

'Well she is. You to be careful with her. She's two-faced.' Diane said spitefully. Two can play this game Nikki, Diane thought. Nikki who had all this from the Sergeants office, which the girls were standing outside of, had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what Diane had said. And that Sally and especially Beth believed Diane, by the looks on their faces. Nikki was really hurt by Diane's comments; she'd never felt so hurt by anyone.

Nikki didn't want to be at work anymore. She was starting to feel sick. She rushed out of her office and into the women's toilets. Nikki was being violently sick, when Diane came in followed by Emma.

'So what did ya get up to in leave?' Emma questioned.

'Nothing much. Callum and I went out a few more times.' Nikki sat listening to the conversation. Even after what Diane had said Nikki couldn't stop feeling for Diane. Just then Emma got a call-out and left. Diane was still standing in the bathroom thinking, when Nikki came out of the toilet cubicle.

'Sorry ma'am. Just finishing my REFS. I'll get going.' Diane said making to leave.

'Why'd you call me a two-faced slag?'

'Why'd you call me a power mad bitch?' Diane retorted.

'I think you exaggerated on the bitch part.'

'Yeah well you exaggerated on the slag part. But you still didn't answer my question.'

'I know I shouldn't have said it. I was jealous.'

'What? Of me being with Callum? You've got a husband Nikki and kids.' Diane said shocked.

'Not jealous of you. Of Callum.'

'What?' Diane asked confused.

'Because, I think I have feelings for you Diane. I think I'm in love you.' Nikki said looking Diane in the eyes. Diane scoffed at Nikki.

'Even if you did, and I don't think you do, I could never be with you or love you, because I don't really care, whatsoever about you, Nikki.' Diane said hurtfully and then left the toilets. Nikki stood shocked by what Diane had said, then silently slid down the wall sobbing her heart out.

**AN: Well, sorry for the last part, please don't be angry...it's essential for the rest of the story. ****Luvya's, Tee**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, sorry for not updating in a while but I have been really busy. Anyway, this chapter is really short, because it was part of a bigger chapter, but that chapter was to big so I cut it in half.Also I would much appreciate it if you did my poll on my profile, it could mean getting a story with the characters of your choice. LOL. Well, read on. **

Jealousy: A Diane-Callum-Nikki Story

'Sgt. Wright? Sgt. Wright? Nikki.' Jo asked, walking towards Nikki, who was shaking from crying so much.

'Nikki, Hun, are you alright?' Jo continued, Nikki looked at Jo and shook her head.

'I'll be back, ok. Don't worry.' Jo said going to find Gina.

'Inspector, ma'am. Something's wrong with Sgt. Wright.' Jo said. Gina stopped what she was doing and followed Jo to the women's bathroom. Gina saw the look of Nikki and pushed Jo out.

'Nikki, luv, stop crying.' Gina said as gently as she could. Nikki responded by wiping her eyes and trying to breath properly.

'Why are you crying like that?' Gina asked, Nikki just shook her head, catching her breath.

'Spit out Nikki.' Gina said tad bit harsher then she had meant to.

'I'm stupid…I shouldn't of let myself…I'm married, I love Doug, but I love argh…as well. What is wrong me?' Nikki said rambling. Gina just listened, trying to make sense of it all. Was Nikki cheating on Doug? Was she having an affair? Who with? Someone from the station? Why was she a rambling mess? All these questions swirled around Gina's head so she asked the first one she thought of.

'What happened Nikki?'

'I was in here being sick. Then she came in with Emma. Emma left and I talked to her.' Nikki said not wanting to say the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter is for A for Antechinus.Who not wanted the next chapter to see what is going to happen. LOL. I don't get that but here is my next chapter. ALso sorry for the really short chapter, as I said I cut in half. You lucky people 2 updates in 24 hours, I'm on a roll. :) LOL. Read on, cheers.**

Jealousy: A Diane-Callum-Nikki Story

'There's more though isn't there?' Gina prompted. Nikki nodded and then continued.

'Then I blurted out to, Diane, that I loved, love her. She laughed at me.' Nikki burst into tears again at the end of her explanation. Gina just sat there taking it all in. Nikki was in love with Diane. Who would of thought, Nikki swayed that way. Gina could already see that there were going to be problems, so she suggested a plan.

'Nikki, maybe you should get a transfer to another station.' Gina suggested. Nikki suddenly looked up.

'What? Why? How would that help?' Nikki asked frantically.

'Well, there's likely to be problems, and going to another station you can get over Diane, a lot easier. It would be good for you.' Gina spoke softly as she helped Nikki up.

'Ma'am, no offence, but I don't want a transfer. Diane and I can be totally professional at all times. I'm sure we can put this little incident behind us.' Nikki stated confidently.

'Well for both your careers I hope you can.' Gina said leaving the toilets.' Nikki stood in the bathroom a minute longer fixing herself up. She looked at her self in the mirror and plastered a fake smile on, hoping no one would see through it to how sad she really was.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. Also there is finally some Diane/Nikki action. LOL. Also the characters in this chapter are a but OOC. Anyway on with the story. READ ON. Cheers, Tee.**

Jealousy

Diane was standing talking to Smithy about an arrest when Gina came out of the bathroom and bumped into her making her coffee splash the front of Smithy's uniform.

'Ow, gosh Inspector Gold, careful.' Smithy whined.

'Sorry Smithy. I hope you've got a spare shirt.' Gina said giving Diane a hard stare trying to see if she was as affected by Nikki's confession as Nikki was. Diane turned and put her now empty cup in the bin, as she did so, she saw Nikki exit the bathrooms, and realised Inspector Gold probably knew about what happened.

'PC. Noble, can I see you in my office now.' It was more an order then a question but Diane answered anyway.

''Course Ma'am. Hope it's not for something bad.' Diane muttered the last part as she closed the door.

'Diane, sit down please.' Inspector Gold motioned to the seat opposite.

'Ma'am, can I ask what this is about?' She asked awkwardly.

'Diane you know what this is about. Look I'm worried about Sgt. Wright; she was a mess in the bathroom, just before. She wasn't even like that when Doug was almost killed.'

'Ma'am, why are you talking to me then, why not talk to Sgt. Wright?' Diane asked anxious of the answer.

'I have talked to Sgt. Wright and she told me some of what happened. I'm still not sure exactly what happened, but I got the drift, that's not the point though. I just want to make sure Sgt. Wright and yourself can continue working together without conflict and that you can both be professional.' Gina asked hoping she had got her message across.

'Yes ma'am. Of course we can still work together. Though ma'am, maybe she should talk to someone about these um, well, ah, feelings of hers.' Diane suggested as Gina nodded.

'Yes, maybe she should. Now shouldn't you be out on patrol or something.' Gina snapped the last part.

Later that day down at the Seven Bells, Diane and Callum decided to go to the pub as a couple.

'What do you want to drink, babe?' Callum whispered in her ear. Diane smirked.

'A Lemon Cruiser, please.' Diane said kissing his cheek. Diane then went and sat down at the table next to Nikki. As Callum came back over with his pint and Diane's cruiser, Diane crossed her legs and lightly moved her foot up and down Nikki's shin and to her knee and back again. Diane flirted with Nikki all night and "accidently" touching her. As the bar wound down Diane rushed to the bathroom. Diane was bent at the sink splashing water over her face to sober herself up. As she dried her face she saw Nikki watching her.

'Were you serious about loving me?' Diane asked. Nikki ignored her and walked forward.

'You're a tease, Diane. A bloody tease, yano.' Nikki said having backed Diane into the wall.

'What you gonna do? Punish me then?' Diane asked cheekily. With that Nikki kissed Diane. It was a fiery and passionate kiss and as Nikki pulled away she got her breath back and whispered in Diane's ear.

'Nothing. Absolutely nothing.' Nikki said then left the bathroom and Diane breathless.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, this is for A for Antchinus sorry if I didn't spell it right!! lol :D :D Anyway there is more Diki in this so yeah. Enjoy...Read On...Cheers, Tee**

Jealousy: A Diane-Callum-Nikki Story

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Diane and Callum had just gotten back from dinner and things started to heat up in the lounge room. As Callum slipped a hand under Diane's top, Diane pulled away as she imagined someone who, wasn't Callum kissing her.

'Stop wait. I can't do this.' Diane said not looking him in the eye.

'Oh ok. I'll just leave then.' Callum said with a slightly hurt expression.

'Callum I am so sorry. I just can't. Not now.' Diane whispered as Callum left. Diane leant against the door and hit her head against it in frustration.

What the hell was I thinking? I can't believe I was thinking about Nikki when he was kissing me. Argh! Diane thought to herself.

The next day Diane's plan to avoid Nikki was shattered at the morning briefing.

'Ok, Diane you're with Sgt. Wright today, Emma called in sick. As for the rest of you, the same as yesterday. Alright off you go.' Smithy said ushering them out of the room.

'Sarge.'

'Yes PC. Noble?'

'Do I have to be partnered with Sgt. Wright? Can't I be partnered with someone else instead?' Diane pleaded.

'PC. Noble, you will be partnered together with whoever I partner you with. Got that? Good. GO!' Smithy said and Diane sighed, leaving to go and find Nikki. As Diane passed the sergeants office, Nikki called her in.

'Sarge.' Diane said as she entered the office.

'PC. Noble, I hear we are partnered together today. Just let me finish this and then we'll go out on patrol.' Diane just nodded no wanting to speak to Nikki at all. They stayed in an awkward silence for the next 5 minutes as Nikki finished all her paperwork.

'Alright then c'mon.' Nikki exclaimed putting her pen down. As she passed Diane she pulled at her hand to get her moving.

'Don't touch me.' Diane exclaimed, tugging her hand away from Nikki's as if it were on fire.

'Come on Diane, come off it. It was a harmless touch. This however is not so harmless.' Nikki said then kissed Diane on the lips again. Diane felt a tingle where Nikki's lips had been seconds before and she longed for more.

'This wouldn't be so harmless either.' Nikki said as she kissed just under Diane's jaw line on her neck. Diane gasped at her kiss and placed her hands on Nikki's hips. Nikki kissed her way up to Diane's mouth and Diane groaned as Nikki gently bit her bottom lip. Diane's hands moved up around Nikki's neck and pulled her closer. As they continued to kiss passionately they got a call out.

'Sierra Oscar 1 to 561; Disturbance at 21 Auchenflower Lane, can you deal?' Came the voice of a frustrated Gina.

'561 to Sierra Oscar 1, sorry about that ma'am. We're on our way.' Diane replied breathless. As they fixed themselves up Diane realised Nikki had given her a hickey on her neck. Diane was pissed, because Nikki knew full well that Diane wouldn't be able to cover it up with her shirt collar.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey sorry for the wait. This is dedicated to A for Antechinus, who finally gave me what I having been begging her for, in her latest chapter. So thanks Emma (?Thats ya name, aye?) LOL. I love you for it! LOL. Enjoy. Luvya, Tee.**

Jealousy: A Diane-Callum-Nikki Story

As Diane and Nikki got back from their call out they ran into Gina.

'P.C. Noble, what is that?' Gina asked pointing to what she knew was a hickey. Nikki looked at Gina's face and instantly knew she was less then impressed.

'Um, a…ah…' Diane stuttered, not doing good thinking on her feet.

'I know what it is P.C. Noble, what I want to know is why it isn't covered.' Gina asked sounding frustrated.

'Well, ma'am truthfully.' Diane paused and Nikki had a little panic attack, eyes wide, heart racing, thinking Diane was about to spill about what happened in her office.

'I didn't actually realise it was there ma'am.' Diane lied convincingly. Unfortunately, Gina was positive it wasn't there during the morning briefing.

'I'm sure, P.C. Noble.' She said slightly sarcastic. 'Now get that covered before you continue work.' Gina said sternly, watching Diane head to the locker room, Nikki following closely behind. Gina decided she would have to address the issue of the "activities" her officers got up to in locker rooms and interview rooms.

As they rounded the corner and entered the locker rooms, Nikki burst into a fit of giggles. Diane just looked at her and huffed. Diane opened her locker and Nikki went to place her hands on Diane's waist, Diane pushed her hands away. Nikki looked slightly hurt and questioned Diane.

'What's wrong?' Nikki asked concerned.

'Nothings wrong. I'm fine.' Diane said, working the foundation over her hickey. This answer bothered Nikki, as she could see something was wrong with Diane. Another thought was also bothering Nikki since, that morning in her office and she decided to ask Diane.

'Diane?'

'Yes.' Diane answered not looking at Nikki.

'I'm confused. You said you could never love me or be with me and that you didn't care.' Nikki paused hoping Diane would get what she was talking about, unfortunately Diane stayed silent.

'Yet this morning in my office you didn't stop me. It seemed like you enjoyed it.' Nikki stated carefully.

'It was a mistake. Both in the pub toilets and your office. I'm with Callum now. You're too late.' Diane said in a choked up voice. Nikki thought she was hearing things but she couldn't be sure.

'What do you mean, to late?' She asked confused.

'Exactly what I said. You're too late. I've wanted you to say that since I first laid eyes on you. But it's to late now, I've waited to long. I've moved on. I'm sorry.' Diane said, tears streaming down her face, as she rushed from the locker rooms. As Diane ran she practically bowled over Gina, who was very concerned, as she saw Diane's tears. Diane then ran out of the station, not realising she had run onto the road and straight into oncoming traffic. As a car screeched to a holt, Diane tumbled over the bonnet, landing on the hard tarmac, bleeding from all over.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey peeps, sorry about the long wait. Anyway, here is the second last chapter of Jealousy. Yess, thats right I am ending this story as I don't have alot of support/feedback/reviews etc. etc. Anyhoo hope you like. Also this is for Meggi-Roo, just coz you are the first new reviewer in ih 7 chapters!! LOL :D :D Luvya, Tee.**

Jealousy: A Diane-Callum-Nikki Story

Ch. 9

It had been 3 hours since Diane had run into on coming traffic and been brought into St. Hugh's and she still hadn't woken up. She had fractured and broken multiple ribs, dislocated her arm and twisted an ankle; she also had a big gash along her forehead.

'How is she doc? Do you think she'll wake up soon?' Callum asked concerned. Gina had let him stay till his shift ended; he hadn't left her side the whole time.

'Her vitals are good, and she should wake soon although she did have a big head injury.' The doctor said trying to reassure Callum.

Meanwhile outside in the waiting room Nikki was seated with her head in her hands trying to decide if she should go in and see Diane. But Nikki didn't know if she should, considering that Callum was with Diane and may not want to see her. After all, it was me who made her run out of the station. If only I hadn't of pushed her, Nikki thought sadly. Nikki sighed as she got up to leave, she knew she should be at home with her kids and loving husband Doug, not sitting worrying about someone who doesn't love her back. She knew something was up when she cringed at the thought of going home and making love to him and just relishing the mere thought of Diane. Nikki couldn't believe it was happening again. It had happened in her first marriage to Richard. They had been married for 2 and half years before she met Carrington Lieghes. She had been 22 years old and Carrington had been 20 and a copper. Nikki realised something, coppers where her weakness; blonde, female coppers. She had made the mistake once of falling in love with a woman and now she was doing it again. Her affair with Carrington had decimated her and Richard's marriage. She was glad she hadn't had kids with Richard; because what if the same thing happened to her and Doug as it did with her and Richard. For once she was actually grateful that Richard hadn't been able to have kids. At least she wouldn't have to put them through that pain again. She had to stop her feelings for Diane, she couldn't love her, and she couldn't let it destroy her marriage, if not for Doug for her kids. Nikki had made up her mind; she was going to leave the hospital and her love for Diane, forever. But leaving that that feeling behind was not as easy as Nikki had just anticipated, as someone called her name; Callum.

'Nikki! Nikki wait; I didn't expect to see you here, but, ah, Diane wants to speak to you.' Callum finished as he came closer. Nikki was shocked; she nodded and followed Callum to Diane's room. Diane looked like crap but Nikki wasn't about to say so.

'Cal, can I speak to her alone please?' Diane asked. Callum nodded then left.

'Nikki I'm so sorry about before.' But Nikki cut her off.

'Don't apologise Diane, I shouldn't have pushed you. You're with Callum and I'm with Doug. I'm so, so sorry, Diane! It's my entire fault!' Nikki exclaimed, holding onto Diane's good hand and stroking Diane's pale cheeks.

'Nikki what I said about being too late, well it's not. Nowhere near too late.' With that Diane pulled Nikki's face to hers and kissed her softly but passionately on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey, well this is the last ever chapter of Jealousy. I do have a sequal planned out but only if I get reviews...:D :D Also sorry this is short but yeah thats the way it goes. This is for A for Antechinus...as always...lol...Luvya, Tee.**

Jealousy: A Diane-Callum-Nikki Story

Ch. 10

**Six Weeks Later**

As Nikki opened Diane's front door to leave the apartment, she almost fell over a small brown box. While Nikki bent down to pick it up she saw it didn't have an address on it.

'Um, Di, you have a package here, I think.' Nikki called out to Diane. A moment or two later Diane slowly entered the foyer area by the door. Nikki was slightly annoyed at Diane's slow pace but put up with it because Diane didn't want to hurt herself further after braking and fracturing numerous ribs.

'Thanks, Nik. I'm sorry for holding you up. I know you should have left half an hour ago.' Diane apologised, while taking the box from Nikki. Diane and Nikki had been seeing each other for the last six weeks, although they hadn't done anything too physical, yet; they wanted to. The only reason they hadn't was because Diane's doctor had told her no sexual activity until her ribs were better. Of course the doctor had been talking about between her and Callum, but Nikki didn't want to hurt her.

'Bye, Nik. Love you.'

'Yeah see you soon Di. Love you too.' Nikki said leaning in to kiss Diane as her phone rang.

'Better get that Nik. Could be Doug, seeing where you are.' Diane said as Nikki sighed and took the call. Diane closed the door and made her way slowly towards her lounge room. Once in her lounge room Diane sat herself on the lounge and began to open the box. Inside there were photos; photos of her in the box. Diane was shocked; there were photos from when she was in hospital after the accident, to when Nikki had made her a cup of tea that afternoon. What scared Diane most was that there were photos of her with her son, Ben. Then under all the photos she found a note, it had the last thing she had expected to be written on it; 'How are your ribs?' Diane just stared at the four words surprised, until a knock at her door brought her out of her shocked state.

**THE END**


End file.
